What a wonderful day
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Tyson is tired of being woken up early in the morning, so he drank some of Grampa's sleeping pills. What's gonna happen next? This is my first fic so please R&R. D
1. The pills!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; if I did I'd probably not be here!

Be nice, this is my first fic.

**What a wonderful day:**

The sun was shining, the birds was chirping and the light breeze sent cherry blossoms floating gently to the earth, it was the perfect picture of serenity and calm until a scream broke the peace.

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" the wonderful sound of the world's very own Beyblade Champion of three years standing, waking up.

The neighbors, used to this by now, didn't even blink.

"Why did you do that? The clueless beyblader, who also happened to be the previously mentioned World Champion Tyson Granger, asked. He was drenched, from head to toe in a mix of Tabasco sauce, ketchup and for some weird reason mixed herbs, it looked as if someone wanted to eat him.

"We wouldn't have to do that if you would just wake up in the morning," the wielder of Draciel, Max Tate, answered him.

"Yeah Tyson, I think you should go to bed earlier," a Chinese boy suggested, he was Ray Kon, formerly of the White Tigers.

"Well, I already go to bed early! It's just that Mr. Sourpuss over there makes us train so hard that I'm so tired," Tyson whined.

'Mr. Sourpuss' as Tyson so affectionally referred to, was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room and as soon as the remark left Tyson's mouth a glare appeared on his face that would make the most hardened person in the world cower in fear. His name was Kai Hiwatari and he was also referred to as 'Mr. Wet Blanket' and in some cases as 'The Ice Prince', to most people that didn't care much for Beyblades he was called 'that crazy blue headed dude that went crazy that one time'.

"Tonight, I'm gonna drink some sleeping pills so that I won't wake up early tomorrow!" exclaimed Tyson, "Now, what's for breakfast?" And everyone sweat dropped (with the exception of Kai).

That night, true to his word, Tyson drank a sleeping pill. One thing he forgot was that it was his Grandpa's, which was prescribed by a doctor for when he went on sugar highs and which made you sleep extra deep so all the sugar could get out of his system.

He went to bed happy to know that tomorrow he would be sleeping in late, he was welcomed to dreamland by giant chocolate cakes and extra large buckets of popcorn.

The next morning Ray and Max where standing over Tyson, with Kai in basically the same position that he was in the previous day.

"Do you think he took the sleeping pills?" A curious Max asked Ray.

"Knowing Tyson he did, he'd do almost anything to prove a point," Ray answered.

"So how are we going to wake him up? Should we put a chili in his mouth like that time in America?"

"No, if he did drink the pill then that won't work, it almost didn't last time remember?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Maybe screaming that breakfast is ready will work?"

"Okay, you do it."

Ray knelt down till his mouth was level with Tyson's ear and sucked in a big breath of air.

"BREAKFASTS READY!!"

And the strangest thing happened next: Tyson snorted and rolled over.

Ray and Max stared wide eyed, even Kai seemed to be gaining interest.

"That can't be Tyson!" Max exclaimed, "That always works, no matter how deep he sleeps."

"I think we need to call in the big guns," Ray said, "Max how fast can you get Hilary here?"

* * *

There so what do you think??

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Remember flames will be chopped up and thrown in Tyson's food. D


	2. Hilary Arives

Disclaimer: As I have mentioned, I don't own Beyblade and I don't think I ever will, so stop bothering me about it

**Disclaimer: **As I have mentioned, I don't own Beyblade and I don't think I ever will, so stop bothering me about it!! P

**Chapter 2:**

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the shrill screech of a cellphone. The device happened to be owned by Hilary Tatibana, the Bladebreakers very own cheerleader and luckily she was already awake, unlike a certain fat pig (her words, not mine) we all know and love.

"Hello, Hilary here," she spoke into the machine.

"Hey, Hilary um... we sort of have a problem," The voice of Max was heard and he sounded nervous.

"What's wrong? Did Tyson overeat again?" She shuddered when she remembered the incident from a few months ago.

"No, but we kind of need you over here as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

She shut her cellphone and quickly ate her breakfast hoping she didn't look like Tyson.

True to her word she came bursting into the dojo a while later and the sight that she saw made her jaw drop in amazement. Tyson was sleeping next to his bed and was covered in water, there was a chili sticking out of his mouth and Ray was clutching a kendo stick in his hands and holding it above his head in a fashion weirdly similar to Grandpa Granger.

"What is going here?" She asked as soon as she regained her ability to speak.

"Tyson drank one of Grandpa's sleeping pills and now we can't wake him up, we thought that maybe you had a few ideas," Ray responded lowering the kendo stick.

"Have you tried screaming that breakfast is ready?" she asked.

"Of course, that's the first thing we tried!" Max said looking hysterical.

"It can't be, that always works!" Hilary said, "Why don't you try kicking him?"

"We threw him off his bed; I don't think that will work." Ray said.

"Maybe we should steal Dragoon and go throw it in a lake," Hilary suggested with an evil smirk on her face and her eyes were shadowed.

"Umm... how will that help?" Max asked in a nervous fashion.

"Oh, what just happened?" Hilary asked in an innocent voice and everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Ray said with sweat pouring down his face and giving Max a look that said 'is she crazy or what?'

"Hey Kai?" Max asked as soon as they broke eye contact, "Isn't the Blitzkrieg boys in town for the next week?"

"Hn" was Kai's usual response, but when you've known Kai for as long as the Bladebreakers have you know when it's a yes Hn, a no Hn and a 'leave me the Hell alone' Hn.

This was a yes Hn.

"Can you tell them to come over here; I think we may have to resort to a bit of evil to get him to wake up." Ray asked politely.

* * *

So what do you think: good, bad or could use some improvement?

Please be nice my grammar is probably not too good, because I'm not English or anything.

Please review.


	3. Blitzkrieg Madness!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially Beyblade; if I did I would own a lot of things, like all my favorite movies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, especially Beyblade; if I did I would own a lot of things, like all my favorite movies.

**Chapter 3:**

The Blitzkrieg Boys, formally the Demolition Boys, were Kai's oldest friends since they grew up together and were in the same team a few times. After the last tournament most people warmed up to them and realized they weren't such bad people after all.

They arrived a while after the call was made because they could not give up the chance to torture Tyson.

The shortest member of the team, Ian, also joined them, which was a surprise since there were rumors going around that Brian, the most sadistic of the team, had stuffed him in a toilet.

People watched in awe at the black car that was driving down the road. The reason for this was that there were sounds of a scuffle coming from inside and shouts of 'I'm not short', 'I order you to shut up, I'm your captain obey me', and 'Put me down, you idiot'. There were also various swear words and some Russian words emitting from the vehicle.

When the car stopped and the door opened a rumpled looking Ian fell out and was chased around by Brian, who looked like he was bitten a few times. Spencer, the biggest member, got out and tried to grab Brian, but the effort proved futile as the three of them fell on top of each other and began wrestling. Tala, the captain, stood over them and began screaming at them to stop, which they did, because their ears couldn't take it anymore.

When the battered team opened an amusing sight greeted them.

The floor was wet and Max was in the midst of picking up Draciel, there were various dishes of soaked food surrounding a sleeping Tyson, Ray was jumping on top of Tyson and Hilary was screaming into Tyson's ear for him to wake up.

Kai was standing against the wall smirking.

"What is going on in here?" a surprised Tala asked.

So Max, the only one who wasn't busy, told him about Tyson who drank the pill.

After hearing this, the Blitzkrieg Boys promptly fell down laughing until there were tears in their eyes.

Ray and Hilary seeing that the other team was there, walked over.

"So do have any ideas?" Hilary asked.

"We'd be willing to try anything; he should have been awake two hours ago." Ray said hopefully.

Everyone looked expectantly at Bryan, who usually came up with the really evil plans.

"I think Kai's already got an idea." replied Bryan with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" He's been standing... Oh..." Hilary trailed of as she looked behind her.

There stood Kai poised to kick; he looked over to them and delivered a vicious kick to a place no man should ever be kicked.

The scream that Tyson gave could be heard in the vast reaches of space.

Back on earth everyone where laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces, they had fallen down from the shock of sound coming from Tyson's mouth and they stayed there laughing.

Tyson, meanwhile, was lying on his side, cradling his family jewels.

As soon as everyone recovered and Tyson saw the room and looked down at himself and saw footprints and a lot of water. He looked back up with an amazed expression.

"What happened, why is everything wet and why is my mouth burning?" he asked curiously.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Max and Ray exclaimed.

"Nonsense I didn't sleep that deep, did I?"

Ray, Max and Hilary face planted and the rest just sweat dropped.

"I think I'll do that again tomorrow, it feels nice to wake up later." Tyson said, "What's for breakfast?"

Everyone groaned and Bryan stepped forward.

The scream that left Tyson's mouth was heard in another galaxy.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please R&R. D


End file.
